1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image-capturing device.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an image-capturing device known in the related art that captures a subject image via an image sensor equipped with image-capturing pixels and focus detection pixels (see Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. 2002-076317).